The Avengers
by Soundshock
Summary: Part one of an ongoing Avengers fanfic that I'm co-writing with a friend. Reviews are appreciated. :)


Downtown New York City

The Best. The Big Apple. The place where everyday Joe Schmoe travels to make the big time. A perfect scene for anything even your weekly usual villain activity.

Bloodhawk, with his razor sharp fangs, has tasted blood mroe than once. He flies over his victims on huge wings, inspiring panic and fear in his victims before claiming their lives. He understands what he does, and enjoys his handywork.

Abomination is not a killing machine like Bloodhawk, but he's no less deadly. His seemingly mindless rampages are matched only with his amazing strength. He doesn't take the time to hunt and kill, instead he lashes out destroying everything in his path.

SMASH!

"Grrarrrr!" comes out of Abomination.

Yelling and running ensues. Women and men flee for their lives, while young children watch the horrific monster smashing downtown like it's some action week movie. "Cool!", the kids voice their approval of the destruction.

Abomination smashes street signs, and the street like it was paper. Bloodhawk continues his feeding on random civilians.

Phone calls start going through the police station, news stations and friends.

Meanwhile, former physicist Bruce Banner spends the day at a local tavern contemplating his recent exploits.

"I still don't know what could have gone wrong. Everything was within limits." He thinks to himself, sipping a glass of soda.

Bruce looks up at the small TV above the bar, keeping his eye on the news. 'I wonder if they mention anything about the explosion.'

One of the bar patrons stands up and changes the channel. "Bah, this crap is so boring." He turns to the others and asks, "Does anyone know what channel the game is on?"

"If you don't mind," Bruce says, looking up from his drink "I was watching that. Turn it back please."

The man gives Bruce a glare, trying to intimidate him, "And what are you gonna do if I don't pencil neck?"

Bruce stands up, and grabs him by his shirt meeting him eye to eye. "Don't make me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry."

Before anything else can happen, a car comes crashing through one of the walls, narrowly missing the people inside. The people flee, but don't get far. Bloodhawk has found fresh victims and despite the carnage he has already brought his bloodlust hasn't left.

Claws slash, fangs bite. Some are dead, the rest are wounded. None of them will forget what has happened.

The Abomination growls, and crashes through what is left of the wall he tossed the car through.

Bruce is holding his head in his hands, trying to hold the rage inside. "All I wanted was a quiet, uneventful day." He looks up, his eyes glowing green. "But no, you had to make me mad." He begins to grow his clothing rips his sku turning green. "Why no LEAVE HULK ALONE?"

He raises to his feet, transformed into a massive, powerful being. No longer Bruce Banner, now he has become...THE HULK!

"RAAGH!" Hulk shouts, the rage coming from deep inside him. He runs at the Abomination, tackling him out the street, the ground shaking beneath them.

The battle begins to rage between the two titans, with a ferocity that many have never seen.

Hulk & Abomination trade powerful punches as news cameras arrive on the scene. "Hurry up! Get rolling!"

The camerman gets the camera out and rushes to start airing.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk deals Abomination a mighty blow.

Meanwhile...

In one Parker manor, the wealthy Peter Parker watches a tv show. "We interrupt this program, to bring you..."

"Rrrragh!" Abomination yells at Hulk as he returns a shot.

The News reporters says, "Downtown New York is being destroyed by these 2 monsters' battle and this other winged beast. The Police have failed to stop their rampage. Can't someone stop them?"

Peter Parker turns the TV off and walks into his secret chambers. "Succeed or fail, Moon Knight will." He dons his costume.

Back at the Battle...

"Argh! Hulk smash you, but yell not in Hulk's ear!" Hulk sends Abomination flying with an uppercut.

Bloodhawk slashes Hulk's back with his talons. "Yes, Hulk need back scratcher."

"Grrr...I'll slice you to ribbons."

Hulk reaches over his back grabbing Bloodhawk and slams him into the street.

Abomination comes charging at Hulk's side only to get knocked away by a blazing blur.

The blur stops moving and there stands a man in black gear. "the name is Meanstreak." He gives a thumbs up gesture.

"Hulk don't care! Hulk smash!"

Bloodhawk gets to his feet and moves to grab a hostage. "Any of you two move and I'll slice this woman's throat!"

Meanstreak backs off a bit & replies, "No...don't do it."

Suddenly Bloodhawk is hit in the back by something & releases his captive. Meanstreak runs over with his blazing speed and moves the woman to safety.

Bloodhawk grabs his back in pain & looks behind to see another costumed man in white gear. The man wears a white hood and a moon insignia on his chest.

"I didn't know there was a costume party nearby." Bloodhawk jokes.

Abomination tackles Blodhawk and then charges Hulk. Hulk grabs Abomination's fists and the two start brawling again.

Blood Hawk moves to his feet, "Idiot." As he stands, he sees Moon Knight and Meanstreak.

"This is where you fall." Moon Knight says.

Meanstreak rushes up and connects on a flurry of punches to knock Blood Hawk down and out.

"That's one down.." and looking over at the brawl Moon Knight continues, "..one to go."

The raging Abomination trades blows with the Hulk as a crowd of bystanders start to gather.

Moon Knight says to Meanstreak, "Move them back...we have to make sure no one gets hurt."

A car squeals its tires to a stop behind Moon Knight. He watches at the driver gets out and joins him. "So which one started this?"

To which Moon Knight replies, "The Green One."

"Alright..." clenches his fist "it doesn't matter. This must stop."

He smashes the ground in the direction of the battle causing the ground to rumble up to the fight. The two stop and look towards the cause.

He says, "Looks like I got their attention."

For the first time since these two titans have began their fight there is a pause. But it doesn't look like they're going to stop for long.

"You can stop now. I want answers." The newcomer says.

"Hulk no take orders from anyone. Hulk smash green monster then Hulk smash more if Hulk want!"

Without another word, Hulk rams a massive fist into the face of his opponent, sending him crashing through the wall of a building accross the street.

The Abomination gets to his feet and shakes his head. he then runs at Hulk and picks him up then slams him into another building.

Moon Knight steps forward, "You're Hardcase right? I've seen you on TV. I'm Moon Knight."

Meanstreak comes to a halt in front of them. "Meanstreak nice to meet you."

Hardcase nods, "I don't think talking to them is going to work, but I have a plan. Meanstreak can you lead Hulk away from here?"

"Yeah, how long do you need?"

"At least 5 minutes."

"Here," Moon Knight says, "Take one of these. It's a communicator. if something goes wrong give us a heads-up."

Meanstreak nodds, then speeds off toward Hulk. He stops a second, then slaps Hulk on the back. "Tag, you're it." Hulk turns his back on Abomination and swings at Meanstreak barely missing him.

"Catch me if you can." Meanstreak teases, then takes off. Hulk more agitated than before chases after him with incredible leaps.

A slightly confused Abomination turns to Hardcase and Moon Knight.

"If you have an idea, it's time to share..", Moon Knight says.

"Whatever happens make sure this city is protected." Hardcase pulls a pill out of his belt and gulps it as Moon Knight watches.

Abomination starts charging and runs into Hardcase grabbing him and throwing him into a wall. Hardcase stumbles to get up as Abomination picks up Hardcase over his head..but before slamming he feels an applied pressure to his hands. Hardcase starts growing at an alarming rate. Abomination lets him fall behind him as the straing holding was too much. When he looks behind him, he sees a giant Hardcase.

Hardcase grabs Abomination with one hand and squeezes until he loses consciousness. Afterewards he lies him down on the street. While thinking, "Guess there is always one stronger."

Hardcase shrinks down to regular size. Moon Knight walks up to Hardcase. "That was a reckless stunt, but effective. Shield is on their way."

"Hmm wonder what happened to Meanstreak and Hulk?"

"Right here, " Meanstreak says coming to a stop. "That thing chased me all over the city, but it couldn't keep up."

Just as he finished, a loud crash came from behind them. They turned and saw Hulk looking madder than before.

"Little man fast but Hulk will catch him." He growls and started towards Meanstreak. Hardcase steps in front of him.

"Look Hulk we've already beaten the two that started this and there's no need to keep this up. If you want to keep it going, I'm more than ready." Hardcase says not backing down an inch.

Hulk looks past Hardcase at Meanstreak then grins. "Bah! Hulk want no more to do with puny humans. Hulk just want left alone."

Hulk turns and leaps away. He was out of sight in no time.

"Well, looks like the crisis is over guys.", Hardcase says. "You know we made a pretty good team. Maybe we should make this permanent?"

"No thanks, " Moon Knight replies. "I prefer to work alone." He started to leave as well then pauses. "But I will think about it." He then got into his ship and flew away.

"Meanstreak, what about you?" Hardcase asks.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I gotta run. Maybe I'll bump into you again sometime." Meanstreak waved then sped off in a blur.

Hardcase looks off wondering what brought these 2 monsters here.

To be Continued...


End file.
